


Warm and Cozy

by hobbanghwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cat Seonghwa, Fluff, Hooman Wooyoung, M/M, Other members might appear still not sure, iguess, im so sorry idrk if ill continue this, romcom, writing this w/out a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbanghwa/pseuds/hobbanghwa
Summary: Hooman Wooyoung meets a beautiful black cat on a rainy night.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Warm and Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo not my first time writing a fic but it's been a long time i cant write novel like narrations i can only do simple and boring ones so if u dont mind that enjoy reading :))
> 
> also im on twitter same username @hobbanghwa

Rain harshly meets the ground, hurrying foot steps splashed against the water on the ground. Wooyoung used his sling pouch bag to shield him from the rain. He skips infront of the convenience store nearby and tried to dry his hair with his hands. He held the door handle and when it was just slightly pulled-

_"meow"_

Wooyoung heard something that made him intrigued by the sound. His hands slowly loses its grip from the door handle. He pauses for a few seconds before deciding to cautiously amble and follow the source of the intriguing sound. 

It led him to a narrow alley just beside the convenience store. It was quiet dark and he can't almost see anything at all. It was still raining hard but Wooyoung seemed to forgot about it as soon as he heard the sound. He's soaked by the rain but he didn't really care anymore. He looked for this phone and tried to lit the area. He goes closer towards the sound and found out that the sound came from a slightly worned package box. 

His free hand carefully made its way to the flaps of the box. He slowly opened it, and was greeted by a black cat. And it was no ordinary black cat. Wooyoung was amazed because it felt like he haven't seen a cat like that before. He didn't know if a cat like that existed. The cat's eyes sparkled like the shining stars. Fur deep dark like the night, smooth and silky. It was just way too... beautiful.

He wondered why such a beautiful cat doing in a place like this. The cat continued to meow and tremble in fear and cold. Wooyoung sensed that the cat needed his help so he carefully bring his hands closer, asking for permission to touch. The cat hissed still at defense unsure if it can trust Wooyoung.

"Sshh it's okay.. it's okay.."

After hearing Wooyoung speak, the cat seemed to calmed a bit and let Wooyoung to pet. "There... there good--" Wooyoung trails his eyes before continuing "Good boy..". The cat purrs and Wooyoung thought it sounded beautiful.

When the cat finally started to trust him, he contemplated for a bit before carrying the cat and bringing him in his warm arms. Seeing that the cat showed no sign of resistance rather it seemed to like it and desperately looking for warmth after being exposed in a lonely cold weather. He hid the cat behind his jacket to prevent him from getting rained on. Wooyoung embraced him whilst carrying him. He hid his phone and ran inside the convenience store. 

Wooyoung looked for a canned tuna and grabbed a two of them with one hand. He also grabbed a lactose free milk in the drinks section. Once he was done with small shopping, still carrying the beautiful cat, he went to the counter and payed for the items. Before he forgot, he also bought an umbrella. 

Wooyoung uses his free arms along with his body to push the door open and made his way out. He opens the umbrella trying not to disturb the cat he was carrying who was comfortably snuggled between his left chest and arms. He raises the umbrella above his head and continued to walk home.

  
Wooyoung arrived in front of his doorstep. He lets the black plastic slid upto his wrist before sliding the cover and entered the code. It made a sound that the door was unlocked and Wooyoung made his way in together with his beautiful company.

As soon as he arrives inside, he immediately look for a lot of towels and blanket. Still holding the cat in his arms, he sat on his carpeted floor infront of the coffee table and bring the cat out of his jacket. Wooyoung carefully dried him with a fluffy towel and massaged him a bit to calm him down.

Wooyoung noticed that the cat trusts him a lot more than earlier. He paused for a bit and prepared the food he bought and placed them in front of his beautiful little company. The cat gets close and started having his meal. Wooyoung stroked the cats fur once and checked for any reaction but the cat didn't seem to care. As soon as they arrived home the cat slowly stopped from trembling. Seeing that it was okay, Wooyoung continued to pet him. His fur was really soft, silky and smooth. It felt nice against his hands. 

"You were lonely back there weren't ya? Eat well---" Wooyoung paused once again. He thought that he didn't actually know what he will call him. Wooyoung had a long pause, in deep thought. Wooyoung gazed at the cat and was drawn again to his beautiful shining eyes. And that's it!

_"Seonghwa"_

Wooyoung smiled before continuing " _Seong_ means ' _star_ ' and ' _hwa_ ' ' _to become_ ', you shall become my shining star.. _Seonghwa_ " 

"Seonghwa-ya~ I'm Wooyoung to meet you" Wooyoung continued with a cheerful tone. But Seonghwa didn't seem to hear Wooyoung or actually he was too busy with the food to care. 

Wooyoung continued to admire Seonghwa and waited for him to finish his food. He lets Seonghwa rest for a bit and make him feel at home while Wooyoung takes a quick shower. He changed into his comfortable home clothes. Just a gray shirt and smoky blue checkered pajamas.

Wooyoung opens the door of his bathroom and was slightly surprised and made a small gasp. Seonghwa was actually just outside the door waiting for Wooyoung to come out. Seonghwa slightly tilted his head while looking up at Wooyoung, curious about the hooman who took him in. Wooyoung's heart melts when he saw this, especially when Seonghwa was looking at him with those large shining eyes. He can't help but just to continue admiring him and giving his heart some tickles.

Wooyoung squats down to pick Seonghwa up from the floor. Carrying him to his bedroom. He gathers the warm fluffy blankets on his bed. The matress slightly sunks feeling the weight of Wooyoung. He places Seonghwa on the blankets beside him he grabs another smaller one and tucks Seonghwa in. Seonghwa seems to like it as he purrs. Wooyoung smiles and pet him a little before tucking his self to bed. He continued to stroke Seonghwa's small frame. Seonghwa likes it a lot and looks really comfortable. Wooyoung continues doing it until he finally drifts to sleep along with his beautiful black cat, Seonghwa.

It was around two am when Wooyoung was stirred a bit from his sleep. He was unsure if he was awake or dreaming but he felt slender soft hands touched his. He felt a figure getting closer to his face until about few centimeters away. Feeling a hot breath and he hears the most soothing voice he had ever heard.

_"Thank you, Wooyoung.."_

The unknown figure whispered. Wooyoung was still unable to open his eyes fully and he wasn't really in a state to tell if he was dreaming or not. After hearing the voice, Wooyoung fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> idk when or if ill still be able to continue this right away if i can have a time again to write ill update the next part :))) but if this flops thou i might not continue it lmao


End file.
